DenNor Week 2015
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Hello, I am participating in this year's DenNor Week with these prompts: Loss, Fjords, Firsts, Barrette, and Birthday. Have fun! Contains obvious DenNor and AU's.
1. May 13th - Loss

**A/N: This is for DenNor Week. Prompt: Loss. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DENMARK!" The usually energetic blonde stiffened and crashed to the ground, a trickle of blood running down the bullet hole in his chest. His eyes widened as he looked up towards the sky. Red stained the white snow. "DENMARK!" Norway whipped around to face Sweden, who was wearing a hard glare. "Good riddance. Now you're next." Finland sat in the snow bank behind him, quivering with fear. "M-Mr. Sweden, you need to sto-"

"SHUT UP!" He growled, pointing the rifle at him. "I'll kill you too. I'll kill you all."

"Nor...way..." Denmark whimpered. "I said shut up!" Sweden hit him with the barrel of the gun. "What will it take to make you die?!" Finland let out a scream and ran straight toward him. "No!" He yelled, clinging to his back. "This isn't like you! Give back the real Sweden!"

"I AM Sweden, you worthless runt." He shook him off his back. "I loved you, you know. Why do you think I called you my wife? It's because you're that dense. It doesn't matter now, you're going to die today. ALL of you are going to die today. Two down, two to go." He glanced at Iceland and Denmark. "Norway..." Iceland called. "Come here, please." Norway nodded slightly, crawling over to him. "What is it, little brother? Tell me anything."

"I...love you so much. Big...big brother..." His breathing slowed, ending completely. "NO!" He slammed his fists into the ground. "YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" The last of his sanity snapped as he lunged at the taller Nordic. "YOU'RE KILLING EVERYONE I EVER LOVED, DAMMIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sweden's grip on the gun loosened, and Norway pointed it at his head. "Any last words, bitch?" He snapped.

"You're going to kill me, but it won't help anything. The one you loved in a very special way is dying before your eyes."

"Norway...what is he talking about?" Denmark rasped. "You'll never forget." With that said, Norway pulled back the trigger. Sweden slumped, no trace of fear in his cold, dead eyes. Finland slowly wrapped his arms around him, sobbing. "I loved you too, Mr. Sweden! I'm sorry! It has to be my fault! It has to be all because of me!" Norway dropped the gun, eyes as cold as the former nation Sweden. "Norway! What did he mean when he said I was the one you love in a special way? Please tell me! Tell me..." Denmark reached his hand out weakly. "Please..."

"I...I..." He took his hand in his. "It's because...jeg elsker deg. I want you to know, just in case you...you know." His eyes widened. "Do you really mean that, Norge? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"YES! I LOVE YOU!" Norway growled, slamming his lips against his. They felt ice cold, yet warm at the same time. Denmark gasped for air, breaking away after a moment. "Had...to breathe. But...jeg elsker dig også, you killjoy." He smiled widely."If you weren't dying, I'd choke you right now, you stupid Dane." He smiled back, a tear streaming down his face. "I don't want to die, I want to live and keep loving you." He winced as Norway applied pressure to the bullet wound. "You won't di, we're going to get through this. We always do." He put his arm around his shoulder and helped him walk off, Finland in tow carrying Iceland and Sweden.


	2. May 14th - Fjords

"Wow...they're so...beautiful," Denmark breathed, staring in awe at the tiny channel of water between the cliff walls. "The ones at my place look like nothing compared to these."

"That's because these are REAL fjords. Yours are not geographically correct, idiot." He pouted and flipped loose hair out of his face. "At least I have something..." He shifted his gaze back to them. "I'm not gonna lie, they really are beautiful. Your whole country has always been beautiful, at least that's what I believe." Norway blushed at the suggestive wink he received. "You're beautiful, Norge."

"I can kick you out as easy as I got you in," he replied icily. "No way, you wouldn't do that. You love me too much!" He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Right?" He avoided the question, gazing beyond the rocky cliffs. "It's unusually cold today. Perhaps we could view the fjords some other time."

"No!" Denmark clung to him protectively. "I need an excuse to spend time with my bestest friend in the whole world!" He looked up into his eyes. "We are best friends, right?" Sadly nobody could say no to those eyes. "Yeah, bestest friends..." Norway mumbled, interlocking their fingers. He looked up in surprise. "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Y-no. It's about what you said earlier, about me loving you." Denmark chuckled. "I know I tease you a lot and I shouldn't, but your reactions are so funny. I guess I hit too close to home, huh?" His face dropped suddenly. "I really shouldn't talk about love, what do I know about it? Nothing, because I'm pretty sure no one loves me. I know you think I'm annoying and stupid, and you're probably right. I'd hate to know me, if that makes sense."

"Don't you say that, Denmark!" Norway growled, grasping his hands. "Don't just assume nobody likes you without even knowing! That's not good for your confidence!" He nodded with a confused expression. "I know, but don't you ever wonder if there is that one person out there truly loves you, and who they are? They could be anyone, someone you don't know well, or a person really close to you..." Norway huffed, gripping his hands tighter. "What if I told you I knew this person?" His eyes lit up. "Who is he?! I-I mean...or she."

"He's been with you for many years, cared for you, and loved you for a long time, but was too shy to say something. And he still is. But..." Denmark nodded, listening closely. "It's me."

"It's you..." he repeated. "I'm so glad. I'm so happy! Come here!" Norway let out a muffled gasp as he tasted sweetness with a slight touch of beer.

 _Our first kiss._

"Oh...oh wow. Too much?"

"No...that was great, and it happened in a beautiful place." Norway's lips turned up into a grin as Denmark rested his head on his own. "I love you too."


	3. May 15th - Firsts

With his hands shaking nervously, Denmark choked out, "N-Norge? Do you want to go out with me?

"Like a..." Norway swallowed, "date?"

"Yes, that's what I was hoping for, if it's okay! I know you don't want to, but-" He raised up a hand to stop him. "Yes. I'd um...love to, actually." He glanced down at his shoes. "Really? You're not just trying to make me feel better? Thank you so much! I guess I'll pick you up at nine, maybe?" Denmark shot a nervous grin. "Great. I'll see you then."

"Wait!" He called after him. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise..." he whispered mysteriously. "How far are we going to go?" Norway struggled to catch up with the tall Dane. "Not too much farther. Right here!" He pointed at the edge of a cliff. "Take a seat!"

"On a cliff?" He stepped away from the ice. "Don't worry about falling. I'll catch you, I promise." Denmark held out his hand, and Norway slowly took it. "So why here?" He glanced down at a watch. "Five, four, three, two...look up." Norway gasped as colors varying in many hues sliced across the dark night sky, lighting up the universe. Reds, greens, blues, greens, and yellows stretched out for miles, forming images not even the greatest artist in the world could replicate. "Are those...the northern lights? You have them at your place?"

"Well, not exactly. Iceland has northern, right? I'd consider these...southern lights. Nice, right?"

"They're beautiful...I haven't seen them so vibrant before." He unconsciously reached out for Denmark's hand, which he accepted. "Me neither, it's like magic before your eyes. I don't feel this way a lot, only around person I know."

"Who?" Norway asked, curiosity gracing across his usually stoic face. "You, of course. Why do you think I asked you to come here? I thought maybe it would be a little romantic. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for a while, but I always got too shy..." He looked up. "But you're too shy to say it too, right? If you really do think of me like that." He pouted slightly. "I'm not saying anything." Denmark's face dropped. "Because," he continued, "I believe actions speak louder than words." With that said, he slowly closed the distance with a soft kiss. Denmark jumped, but wrapped his arms around him. "So...first kiss on our first date. Do you think we'll have our 'first time' as well?" Norway slapped him.


	4. May 16th - Barrette

"Can I see it?" Denmark asked excitedly. Norway looked at him curiously. "See what? What do you mean?"

"That," he pointed to the cross in his hair. "Your barrette. It's pretty, and it makes you look like a girl."

"I do NOT look like a girl!" He huffed, turning away. "Yes you do! Girls wear hair clips! That makes you a girly girl!" No response. "Norway? I'm sorry for teasing you. Please look at me." Silence. "Fine, I'll find a way to make you." Denmark kept poking his head, then got shoved away. "Mean," he muttered, delivering a sharp poke to his ribs. "Ah!" He flinched away violently. "What was that? Oh..." There was that creepy grin he wore when he was about to do something evil. "Tickle attack!"

"Hey!" Norway giggled as blunt nails scribbled over his pale skin. "Okay! I gihihihive up!" He turned around, a faint smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. "Idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Denmark snuggled into his arms contently. "You're right, you annoying Dane." Their lips met, and Norway hummed softly. "So can I see your barrette?"

"No. But you can wear it." He clipped it into his wild mess of hair carefully, moving it out of his face. "How do I look?"

"Girly," he replied smugly. "You son of a...TICKLE ATTACK ROUND TWO!"

And that's why Denmark has a matching hair clip.


	5. May 17th - Birthday

**A/N: Last drabble based off a tumblr prompt. The song used here is Norway's national anthem, Ja vi elsker dette landet (Yes, we love this country). It was really fun writing these, you guys! Hasta la pasta!**

* * *

"I guess they forgot about my birthday..." Norway tried no to let his disappointment show. "Well, I'll just do whatever I want, it is my day. No one is here." He sat down in the piano room that they had for unknown reasons, and pulled out a case hidden behind a curtain. He opened it carefully, inspecting the smooth surface. "Beautiful." He lay it under his chin, plucking each string to make sure it was tuned just right. Bow in hand, he played the small violin.

 _"Ja, vi elsker dette landet,_

 _som det stiger frem,_

 _furet, værbitt, over vannet,_

 _med de tusen hjem."_ There was a shuffling noise at his right side.

 _"Elsker, elsker det og tenker_

 _på vår far og mor_

 _og den saganatt som senker_

 _drømmer på vår jord."_ Norway jumped at the second voice and looked over his shoulder. Denmark sat at the piano, grinning widely at him."Hi, Norge. Am I interrupting something?"

"Hmph." He continued, not caring that he was there. Sweden, Finland, and Iceland hovered around the doorway as the song began again.

 _"Norske mann I hus og hytte,_

 _takk din store Gud!_

 _Landet ville han beskytte_

 _skjønt det mørkt så ut._

 _Alt hva fedrene har kjempet,_

 _mødrene har grett,_

 _har den Herre stille lempet,_

 _så vi vant vår rett._

 _har den Herre stille lempet,_

 _så vi vant, vi vant vår rett."_ Denmark was pleasantly surprised at how great Norway was at singing, he'd have to do it more often. Norway thought the same of him, a slight smile on his face.

 _"furet, værbitt, over vannet,_

 _med de tusen hjem._

 _og som fedres kamp har hevet_

 _det av nød til seir,_

 _også vi, nar det blir krevet,_

 _for dets fred slår leir,_

 _også vi, nar det blir krevet,_

 _for dets fred, dets fred slår leir!"_

"Go Denmark!" They both jumped at the applause and shouts of encouragement. "I didn't know you sang, big brother!" Iceland tried to keep a straight face after calling him that. "Do it again! That was absolutely wonderful!" Finland cheered from beneath a nodding Sweden. "Where...where did you all even come from?"

"Oh, right." Denmark pushed the stool back, taking Norway in his arms. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You did remember..." He whispered, being silenced by Denmark's lips against his. "Of course we did. How could I forget the birthday of the one person I love more than anything else?"

"AAAAAW!" Finland squealed. "It's about time," Iceland muttered in a frustrated way. "Oh hush Icey, why don't you go try and get with America and leave the adults alone?" Denmark smirked when he made the younger blush. "Shut up."

"I love you," Norway whispered. "Yeah, I know."

"Do another song, you guys! Pleeeeease?" They nodded at Finland's request, playing every


End file.
